No One Messes With My Brother
by Astronema2345
Summary: When Dean finds his brother missing after a previous hunt, Dean goes to his most trusted friend, Bobby for help. Can Dean find Sam before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

_Previously On Supernatural…_

"Stop right there!" Dean shouted and pointed his gun at the enemy. The enemy turned to face Dean and to his little brother, Sam who was standing next to him with a gun as well.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the Winchester boys! Where's your dad at? Oh yeah! Now I remember! He's dead!" the man said with a laugh.

Dean tightened his grip on his gun. "Shut your frickin mouth bitch!" Dean yelled with venom in his voice.

The man laughed again. Dean was getting mad. This man thought it was a game. "Dean since when did you learn to talk like that?" he asked

 _What the hell! How did he know my name?_ Dean cursed.

The man turned to face Sam. Sam felt a shiver travel down as he saw the man's eyes surveying his body. The man ran his lips across his face.

"Sam… you look better now that you're all grown up." he said with lust showing in his eyes and voice.

Sam flinched as the man stepped forward. Sam took a step backwards. Dean saw his little brother's movement and knew that this man was going to do something bad to Sam. Dean didn't want to take any chances so he raised his gun towards the man with his finger towards the trigger, waiting for the right time to pull it.

The man was too focused on Sam that he didn't see Dean holding the gun at him. Dean decided it was now or never and pulled the trigger. The man fell flat on his face, blood seeping through his hip. There were now signs of cars and police sirens going off nearby and Sam and Dean knew that it was their time to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Dean ran to the Impala. Sam got in the passenger side, while Dean got in the driver's seat. They quickly closed the doors. Dean stomped on the accelerator, eager to get out before the cops found them.

The black Impala sped out of the area Sam and Dean were in. Dean pulled onto the main road. Glancing in the mirror to see if he was being followed, Dean saw no traces of being followed. He slowed the Impala down a little.

"That was close." Dean said with a sigh of relief. "You can say that again." Sam said "That was close." Dean said again "You know I was kidding, Dean. You didn't really have to repeat that."

"Then why did you say 'You can say that again?'" Dean asked

Dean honestly knew where Sam was going. He was just playing along. Dean was trying to get the image of the man they just hunt, licking his lips out of his head. The whole thought of it just sent a chill down Dean's spine. Just thinking about it was too much for him to handle. He has never seen anyone look at Sam with lust.

' _Well at least I shot him. He can't hurt Sam while he's dead.'_ Dean thought while looking at Sam from the corner of his right eye.

"Never mind Dean." Sam said quietly

Dean saw the quick change in Sam's voice. He saw Sam look away. He leaned against the window, gazing out of the passenger's side window. Sam was acting like he just a drunk moment, like as he just had tons of beers and started to have mood swings. He was just staring out the window for no reason.

Dean focused on the road. If Sam was hurt in physical or emotional state, Dean would take care of itat the next motel they were staring at. Dean saw the motel sign that was coming up. He pulled into the parking lot in front of the main entrance. Dean parked in a car slot.

"Sam? You okay? You look like something is bothering you."

Sam looked over at Dean.

"I was just thinking about… never mind. It's not important right now"

"Sam, you can tell me anything. I'm here for you."

"Maybe later, Dean i'm just tired." Sam said turning back towards the window once more.

Dean shrugged. He opened his car door. He glanced back at Sam. Something definitely wasn't right. As soon as they got into their new motel room, they were going to have a coming to Jesus meeting.

"I'm going to sign us in and get a room key. You wait here okay?"

"Whatever" Sam said not moving his gaze from outside.

Dean got out of the car, shutting the door behind him. He walked into the front door. While Dean was getting the room key, Sam took his gaze away from the window. Now he looked straight ahead. Sam slumped in his seat.

Sam was thinking about the hunt. The man from the previous hunt was still in his head. Sam has never seen anybody look at him like that before and that was bothering him. Sam saw that Dean shot the man in the hip but Sam swore he saw the man get up after they just ran from the area.

' _No'_ Sam though then shaking his head. ' _Dean killed him. He can't be alive… right? No one can survive a gunshot around the area he just hit. He is dead. The man is dead. I don't need to be afraid of someone who can't hurt me. Besides, Dean has always made sure that nothing and nobody had hurt me. Dean would protect him. He promised me that over and over again. I made the same promise to him too.'_

Sam did come to the rescue when Dean was in trouble. Like the time he save Dean from Gordon, when he was being held hostage to lure him in so Gordon could kill him. But to tell him the truth, Dean got his ass out of more things that he had ever done for Dean. Sam wished he could help Dean as much as he helped him. Dean was his older brother.

He would die for him. He would do anything for him too. To be useless when it came to hunting, there would be no chance of surviving. Sam knew he had to try harder. He had to be strong for Dean and for himself. Sam was so busy with all hit thoughts running through his bran at once, that he didn't notice that someone was coming up to the black impala.

He went over to the driver's side, and opened the back seat door slowly, so he didn't get caught. He climbed inside the car and quietly moved behind Sam's seat. He then pulled out a cloth from his pocket and a small bottle. He twisted the cap of the bottle and poured the liquid on the cloth from his pocket and a small bottle. He twisted the cap of the bottle and poured the liquid on the cloth so it would be completely covered in it. Sam straightened himself in his seat.

' _What's that smell?'_ Sam thought as he looked out the window, checking if there was something nearby giving off the odor.

Sam turned his head back towards the front. Suddenly, Sam felt his head jerk back towards the head of his seat. He was about to yell Dean's name when a cloth smacked onto his face, covering his nose and mouth. Sam had inhaled the smell a little.

' _Crap! Chloroform!'_ Sam thought as he raised his hands to his face to get the cloth off.

The man then grabbed Sam's arms with one hand, with his giant fist and pinned them to his side and applied more pressure on Sam's face with the cloth. Sam struggled. He knew he couldn't hold his breath any longer. He finally let out a huge breath he was holding, only to inhale the chloroform when he breathed in more air. Sam was starting to get dizzy and stopped struggling. He couldn't faint now. Dean would be back soon. He has to. Sam's head was beginning to throb, his eyes starting to get fuzzy. He couldn't fight it anymore. He gave into the darkness that was waiting for him.

 **"** **Dean." Sam said in muffled voice, then closed his eyes completely**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously On Supernatural_

He knew he couldn't hold his breath any longer. He finally let out a huge breath he was holding, only to inhale the chloroform when he breathed in more air. Sam started to get dizzy and stopped struggling. He couldn't faint now. Dean would be back soon. He has to. Sam's head was beginning to throb, his eyes starting to get fuzzy. He couldn't fight it anymore. He gave into the darkness that was waiting for him.

"Dean." Sam said in a muffled voice, then closed his eyes completely.

 _Now_

Dean thanked the person at the counter and began to walk back to Sam. dean was almost at the front door when he noticed Sam wasn't in the car. He also saw something lying under his car that was partially sticking out. Dean sprinted out the front door.

"Sam!" Dean called out

Dean opened the passenger door. Sam's phone was lying on the car floor. Dean knew that Sam wouldn't go anywhere without his phone in case he needed to call for help. Dean remembered the item he saw under the car when he was coming out the front door. He knelt down and reached under his car, feeling around for the item he saw earlier.

"Ha." Dean said as he found the item

He pulled it out.

"What the hell?" Dean said while observing the small empty bottle.

He flipped it over to see if there was a tag with the name of the liquid that was in the bottle. Dean didn't see a tag so he looked at the bottle's cap. He twisted it off, revealing a very powerful odor from inside the bottle. Dean stumbled back a little, surprised of the horrible stench that was inside the bottle. Dean was at least expecting some sort of smell like whisky. Sam wouldn't drink whisky unless it was a very special occasion.

It was Dean who was the partier. Sam would be once and a while. Dean and Sam have many things in common but they also have things uncommon. Dean didn't understand what the bottle was doing under his car. Sam was missing too. He swore the last time he saw Sam was when he was getting out of the car. He went to get his room key while Sam stayed in the car. Sam would tell him if he left. Something wasn't right.

"SAM!" Dean yelled out again hoping his little brother would come running back to him.

Dean was even hoping that Sam was hiding and would jump out any second now; making him scared that he might even wet his pants. Sam couldn't be missing. No! Not now! He promised his dad that he would look out for him. Hell! That was his death wish! He knew that! Dean looked at the bottle again.

There were no hints that might lead to Sam but the bottle he had in his hands at the moment. He was going to need help. He wiped his phone out of his right pants pocket, quickly searched through his contact list, then holding the 'call' button down. He placed the phone to his ear, listening for the person, at the end of the line to pick up. It rang 3 times before he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello?" a voice said at the other end of the phone.

"Bobby it's Dean."

"Hey! If it isn't Dean! How have you been? How's Sam? You two aren't getting into a lot of trouble are you?" he joked

"I'm doing fine Bobby but...Sam...he...Bobby...he's"

"What about him, Dean?"

Bobby could tell by the way Dean was speaking something was wrong. Or even worse that Sam was missing. Sam would never be gone without an explanation from him to Dean.

"He's missing."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sam moaned. He was regaining consciousness.

" _Where am I?_ " Sam thought

It was dark. Sam couldn't see a thing. He curled up a tiny bit, with his legs underneath him. He squeezed his eyes shut, then opened them again to see if there was any difference than before. No, he still couldn't see. He moved his arms to rub his eyes. Sam couldn't move his arms. He moved his arms back and forth to find where his arms were.

" _What the hell?"_ Sam thought

His arms were behind his back. He tried to move his wrist. He pushed his legs out from under him, pulling his feet apart, finding out that he couldn't move them either. Why couldn't he move? He yelled out Dean's name. It was muffled. Why couldn't he hear his voice? He moved his jaw around, trying to figure out why he couldn't speak. He stopped moving his jaw. He felt the stickiness on his mouth.

If he couldn't hear his own voice yell out, then he couldn't speak. Duct tape! He was tied up in duct tape! Sam knew he was gagged. If he was gagged with duct tape then he was blindfolded with duct tape also. He moved his legs and arms. He stopped moving when he realised he wasn't going to break free anytime soon. He felt the floor he was lying on.

" _This doesn't feel like the impala seat. It wasn't the same feeling. What happened? How did I even get here? I was waiting in the black impala for Dean to come out with our motel room key… wait! If Dean was with me then… Then where is he?"_

What was going on? Sam tried to see if he could at least sit up. As soon as sat up, his head smacked against something really hard. Sam fell back on the ground. Even blindfold with duct tape, his eyes were going fuzzy. His head was throbbing again. He sunk back into unconsciousness


	4. Chapter 4

_Then…_

Sam moaned. He was regaining his conciousness.

" _Where am I?"_ Sam thought

It was dark. Sam couldn't see a thing. He moved his arms to rub his eyes. Sam couldn't move his arms. He moved his arms back and forth to see where his arms were.

" _What the hell?"_ Sam thought

His arms were behind his back. He pushed his legs out from under him, pulling his ankles apart, finding out he couldn't move them either. Why couldn't he move? He yelled out Dean's name. It was muffled. He moved his jaw around, trying to figure out why couldn't he speak. He felt stickiness on his mouth. If he couldn't hear his own voice yell out, then he couldn't speak. Duct tape! He was tied up in duct tape! He moved his legs and arms. He stopped moving when he decided he wasn't going to break free anytime soon.

What was going on? Sam tried to see if he could at least sit up. As soon as he sat up, his head smacked against something really hard. Sam fell back to the ground. Even blindfolded with duct tape, his eyes were going fuzzy. His head was throbbing again. He sunk back into unconciousness.

Dean opened the passenger's side door. Sam's phone was lying on the car floor. Dean knew that Sam wouldn't go anyhwere without it in case he needed to call for help. He wiped his phone out of his right pants pocket, quickly searched through his contact list, then holding the 'call' button down. He placed the phone to his ear, listening for the person, at the end of the line to pick up. It rang 3 times before he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello?" a voice said at the other end of the phone.

"Bobby it's Dean."

"Hey! If it isn't Dean! How have you been? How's Sam? You two aren't getting into a lot of trouble are you?" he joked

"I'm doing fine Bobby but...Sam...he...Bobby...he's"

"What about him, Dean?"

Bobby could tell by the way Dean was speaking something was wrong. Or even worse that Sam was missing. Sam would never be gone without an explanation from him to Dean.

"He's missing."

 _Now…_

"Dean i'm sure Sam is okay. He probably went fro a walk." Bobby tried to convince Dean.

Bobby was trying to calm down Dean. he was also trying to stay calm. They couldn't help Sam if they were both reacting the same way Dean is currently acting at the moment. Sam was like a son to him, as well as Dean.

He swore to look after John's kids since he wasn't around to do it for them. Well he heard about how John gsve his soul to the yellow eyed demon exchange to bring Dean back to life, he was shocked. He was angry, proud, and also sad, all over inside him when he heard the news.

He was angry because Dean got injured so bad he had practically died, he was proud for how John gave his life for his son, and he was sad due to the fact the boys had lost their last parent. He was now the last family Dean and Sam knew.

"No Bobby he didn't go for a walk!"

"Calm down ya, idjit! Start from the beginning. What happened and where was the last place you saw him?"

"Okay… sorry Bobby… I'm just worried."

"Don't be, Dean we'll find him. Now tell me what happened."

"It all started when Sam and I got into the Impala. We were driving to our new motel. Then Sam was all quiet, after we had a little joke together. That was what made me curious from the start. He was going to tell me what happened then decided not to."

"I saw the to our motel and pulled into the parking lot area. I told him to wait in the Impala whilel I went to sign us in and get our room key. When I got back to the car, Sam was gone. The phone was on the car floor where Sam was sitting."

"That now makes me curious as well. Sam wouldn't leave you for any reason, right?'

"Of course he didn't, Bobby! We didn't have a fight at all!" Dean yelled

"Don't yell at me, boy! I know that. You told me. Was there anything else I need to know? Was there a letter, an item near the car?"

"No nothing was… wait… Yeah, there was a small bottle. It was sticking out from under the impala. It wasn't there before! Oh! It had a powerful stench too."

"Stench?" Bobby asked confused

What kind of bottle would have a stench or odor? Only one type of liquid would be in a bottle and that stench would be… oh shit! Chloroform! Sam was chlorophormed! Not good… not good!

"That's not good… " Bobby grumbled

"You got any ideas what the liquid in the bottle could have been?" Dean asked not hearing the last comment Bobby had made.

"Dean, Sam was chloroformed."

"Because I don't- wait what did you say?"

"Sam was chloroformed. That is my best guess. The only liquid that would have that type of smell you described would be chloroform…"

"Chloroform! You're saying someone kidnapped him!"

Dean was starting to panic. No… no, no, no! Sam was okay. Sam has to be! He has to protect him! That's his job! 'Protect Sammy'! That was his father's exact words to him!

"I'm coming down to you okay? I'll be there soon!"

"Hurry Bobby! Sam could be hurt!"

' _Sam has to be okay'_ Dean said to himself over and over again.


End file.
